


Forever and always

by crabman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dorks in Love, Established Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs-centric, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabman/pseuds/crabman
Summary: Sapnap was planning on proposing. Karl finds the ring while decorating.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> [See bottom of page for notes.]

Karl and Sapnap had been together for about 3 years now. They were sort of what you would call soulmates. It was around Christmas time and Sapnap thought, if he was going to pop the big question, he should do it at their Christmas party. 

Karl was in the living room decorating the tree and picking up around the house. "Hey Sap? You think you could go down to the store and get more eggnog? I feel like Schlatt is going to try and drink it all." 

"Sure thing babe, I needed to go out anyway." Sapnap put on his winter boots and coat, he went over to his lovely boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then left.

Karl kept cleaning up, putting little lights up everywhere to light the house up better, anything to make it look even more festive. After all of that was finished, Karl got out the dishes to set the table. 

He reached up to grab the plates and felt something smaller than a plate. "Huh?" Karl pulled the mystery item down and it was a little box. "What the.." He opened it up and nearly threw it across the room when he saw what it was.

Inside that small box was a ring, Karl didn't have to think very hard to figure out what that meant. He quick put the box back up where it was and ran over to his phone.

With his shaky hands he typed in Quackity's number and called him. Quackity answered the phone after a few rings. "Hello? Karl if this is about your party I know, I'll--" Quackity got cut off. "SAPNAP IS GOING TO PROPOSE. I-I FOUND THE RING, WHAT DO I DO??" 

Karl heard Quackity make a noise that sounded like a squeal. "He is?? Holy shit Karl that's great news! I mean the- the idea of marriage is great, not you finding the ring. Um- okay well did you put it back?" Karl nodded, then forgot that he was on the phone and Quackity couldn't see it.

"Y-yeah I hid it." "Okay well then just leave it, just pretend you don't know." "Oh god oh god oh god, okay i'll try my best, i-i'll see you at the party." Karl hung up the phone and finished the preparing. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Everyone was having a great time at the party, they were dancing, laughing, and then Schlatt and Wilbur were in the kitchen having an eggnog drinking contest.

Sapnap hooked his arm with Karl's and walked over to Dream and George with him. "Sup guys, having fun?" Dream put his arm around George. "Oh yeah man, great party, merry Christmas. Also you two look really cute, and Karl did a great job on the decorating." 

"Yeah Karl is the best isn't he? He'd make a great husband." Karl does a very obvious fake laugh just to change the subject. "Oh my god HA! Marriage! How funny! That's not us though, nope, not married whatsoever." 

Sapnap got down on one knee to tie his shoe. "Hey Karl can I ask you something?" Karl's heart starts racing. "R-right here?" "Uh- yeah? I was going to ask if you walked the dog."

"O-oh, right. Yes. Yes I did. I walked the dog earlier." Karl takes a deep breath. _Oh thank god.._

Sapnap stands up and grabs Karl's hand. "You okay babe?" Karl nods and bites his lip to make himself stop. "Hey i'll be right back, i'm gonna go find Quackity." Karl walked away so fast that he was almost running.

He found Quackity and went over to him. Quackity was talking to Fundy but he was cut off when Karl grabbed his arm and pulled him into the other room. 

"Help. It is getting so hard to hide this, please help." Karl was practically hyperventilating. Quackity put his hands on Karl's shoulders. "Calm. Down. Jacobs. It's fine, you can do this. I believe in you."

Karl finishes calming down, then he goes back out to the party with Quackity. Minx saw Karl and Quackity coming out of the bedroom, and she wanted to start drama. 

She runs over to Sapnap. "Hey, your boyfriend just came out of the bedroom with Quackity, and Karl looks really nervous, I think something just happened in there, maybe you should go talk to him." 

Sapnap walks over to them, he grabs Karl and pulls him into the room and shuts the door. "Sapnap what are you doing? You look mad, why are you mad?"

"What did you do in here? Minx said that you came in here with Quackity, and you came out all nervous. Did you kiss him? I want the truth, don't lie to me."

"What?? No, absolutely not, I was just talking to him, that's all." Karl hugs Sapnap. "Okay well then what were you talking about? Prove that you aren't lying, it shouldn't be hard."

Karl froze. "I-it's nothing, don't worry about it, just bro talk." Karl goes to leave the room but Sapnap stands in front of the door. "Karl I said don't lie, what were you talking about? I want to trust you but I can't if you won't tell me the truth." 

".....I found the ring.. I-i know you were going to propose. Quackity was the only person I told, so he was in here calming me down, I promise you, that is all. Please don't be upset."

Sapnap sighs and hugs Karl. "Is that why you've been acting weird all night? Karl why didn't you tell me?" 

"I thought that if I told you I found it, you would get mad and think I went looking for it or something, and decide that you changed your mind. I know it's stupid but I was just freaking out."

"You thought that- Karl. Really? You thought that I would assume you went looking for a ring that you didn't even know existed?" Sapnap chuckles a bit.

"I told you I was being stupid didn't I? I know it didn't make any sense." Sapnap holds Karl's hand. "Come with me dork." He takes them back out to the party and sits Karl on the couch. 

He leaves Karl there for a minute and runs to the kitchen. He comes back and clinks a spoon to a glass. "Excuse me? I have something to say quick, it won't take long I promise."

Conversations stop, and everyone looks over at Sapnap. "I know you are all having a nice night, which brings me so much joy, but you can all thank Karl for this. He's been setting up all day, just to make it perfect. He's just the best, I couldn't ask for a better partner, he's been with me for so long, and being with him makes me so happy. So I just want to thank him for everything, Karl, come here quick." 

Sapnap smiles and Karl goes over to him. "Sapnap what are you--" "Karl Jacobs.." Sapnap gets down on one knee and pulls something out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Karl could feel himself start to tear up, he pulls Sapnap up and kisses him. "Yes! Obviously I will, you nimrod!" 

Everyone claps for them, and Sapnap puts the ring on Karl's finger. Quackity runs over and punches Karl's shoulder. "I told you! You idiot, I knew he wouldn't be mad." 

Karl hugs both of them and kisses Sapnap again. "Hey Karl, damn man, we aren't even under the mistletoe~" 

The rest of the party was amazing, and it was a lot better now that Karl had nothing weighing him down, he just got to be happy with his favorite person.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me in the middle of the night and it was so sweet, I just had to do it. :]


End file.
